the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for the Ruins of Palaven
The Quest for the Ruins of Palaven was a mission undertaken by Spein and Consolo Commando, with help from Shirazzle Dazzle, that made its way into League folklore. Rumour has it that the administration in charge of Palaven had commissioned the trio to investigate strange subterranean ruins that had been discovered running under one of Palaven's uninhabited islands. The Turian government discovered these ruins through seismic scans following the Reaper attack on their homeworld, and were intrigued to find that one of Palaven's smallest islands was in fact honeycombed with strange, alien-looking tombs. These had long since fallen into ruin, but the Turians were able to tunnel their way inside, only for four out of the five expeditionary teams to not return. The one team that did return reported hearing strange howling noises and sudden screams from the other teams, before they pulled back. The leader of the only surviving team was a Turian called Traius, a leading professor at the University of Archaeology on Palaven, who decided to hire Spein to investigate the ruins for them. Upon being hired for the exploration of these ruins, Spein decided to recruit Shirazzle and Consolo Commando to accompany him, as well as taking a pair of Bagpipe Bots with him for support. Spein talked with Traius at length before entering the ruins, and seemed to have a good idea of what he was up against. However, upon entering the first chamber, the door slammed behind them. Traius called to them and said that seismic activity had loosened the door from its housing and caused it to slam shut, and that they were going to have to find another way out. Spein led his gang into a central crypt, where they began to hear the strange howling noises that had plagued the Turian expeditionary groups. They later happened upon the remains of one of those groups, and noted that they had been devoured by some form of beast. They continued their way downward until they reached a huge chamber, filled with crystals and strange machinery. It was here that they were attacked by the beast, which took the form of a huge, muscular wolf. The Bagpipe Bots attempted to defend their master but were raked to bits by the creature's huge claws. Shirazzle was disarmed and ran away, and Spein missed a shot with his caber that flew over the beast's head. Consolo Commando used the command giveitem:Claymore and speared the beast through the head, killing it. Traius then appeared from a side door, jubilating by the death of the creature. He revealed to them that he had activated the machinery in the chamber when he had explored the ruin, and released the beast to kill all the other Turians inside so that he could claim the treasure for himself. He then revealed his plans to trap the adventurers inside the ruin and emerge not only with the treasure, but with the head of the beast as well, thus becoming a hero. He disarmed Consolo and knocked him aside, making a break for a newly activated gravity lift, however, Spein grabbed his fallen caber and launched it directly into Traius's spine, ending his life. Upon emerging from the ruins the heroes were once again hailed, and they split the treasure between them. Traius's true nature was revealed and the ruin was sealed for good, the Quest for the Ruins of Palaven was resolved. Category:Events Category:Just Plain Weird